


Baby Blankets and Tears Shed

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Heartache, Spoilers, Swan Queen - Freeform, fluffiest fluff that ever did fluff, painful fluff, sad swan queen, season five, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my thoughts on when Regina went to fetch the baby blanket. When she is finally all alone and it suddenly hits her, Emma is gone. <br/>Just some sad fluff. Hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blankets and Tears Shed

 

As soon as Zelena had said that they would need a personal item of Emma’s, something she cared about, to make the portal work, she had known exactly what was needed. Her red leather jacket, though the blonde clearly loved it, was not personal enough. The bug was too large. There was only one thing that would work.

 

Regina pulled the cardboard box from the back of Emma’s closet and stared down at the soft white baby blanket folded neatly inside. Her fingers traced the purple embroidered name, making her throat and chest feel tight. She was gone. She had vanished. She was alone in the Enchanted Forest and they had no idea where she was or if she was even Emma anymore. And all because she had been trying to save her. She had vowed to protect Emma from the darkness. She had vowed _not_ to let it take her. And she had failed her. As tears began to slide down Regina’s face she held the blanket to her, inhaling the faint smell of Emma as she took a deep steadying breath.

            “I will find you Emma,” she whispered. “And I _will_ save you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that made you squee out loud and cry and want to hug Regina XD Let me know what you think in the comments section I love to hear people's thought on it.


End file.
